War Machine
James R. Rhodes (Also known as War Machine) is a boss character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. He had decided to help Pro-Registration forces during the Civil War. Character History James Rhodes'' was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on January 18th, 1974. He moved to Long Island, New York when he was five that is where he met Tony Stark and the two became best friends. In his teenage years, he was a skilled engineer and would sometimes help Tony with his inventions but he was not as intelligent as him but not incapable of handling his business. He later joined the United States Air Force becoming a pilot stationed overseas. In 2001, he was ambushed in China by a terrorist group known as The Jade Dragons aka The Ten Rings. The group attacked the convoy he was with and captured Stark. Rhodey was too late to help Tony and let them get away with him and was forced to retreat with what remains of men. He eventually rescued Tony two months later and returned to the U.S.A. Over the next three years, Rhodey became more involved in Stark's crusade to save the world from terrorist and other threats this later caused him to become a hero in his own right by becoming War Machine. In 2004, he temporarily became Iron Man after Tony was going through hard times and drowning his sorrows with alcohol. In four months time, Tony overcame his dilemma and wore the armor again. Rhodey later became a founding member of the Avengers in the same year and stayed a member for the next five years before they disbanded. He retired from being War Machine for three years but the armor was still used by Tony when he was a member of the Ultimate Alliance. Rhodey was convinced by Tony to suit up once again after the Stamford incident and convinced some of his former teammates and other heroes to register as government registered heroes. ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story After the Stamford Incident, Rhodey comes out of retirement and becomes War Machine once again. Under Tony Stark's orders, he forced costumed heroes from other nations around the world to register as they came into the country, which he had to do but strongly disagreed with. During the battle at the Rebel Hideout, War Machine caught Spider-Woman whilst she was giving out a warning to the White Star Troopers and during the battle at the Chemical Plant, War Machine was taken down by Captain America, and later aided in defending Prison 42 in the Negative Zone from the attacking Anti-Registration forces. Costumes * New Avenger : XP - Increases amount of XP gained : Power Damage - Increases power damage * Classic - Flashback team : Power Damage - Increases power damage : Momentum - Increases momentum gained * War Machine - Alternate Identities team : Boost Resistances - Boosts all resistances : Melee Damage - Increases melee damage * Ultimate : Health Regen - Regenerates health over time : Critical Strike'' - Increases critical strike chance'' Enemies Crimson dynamo Titanium man Iron monger Whiplash Blizzard Living laser Ultimo Fin fang foom Mandarin Teams * Avengers * Classic Avengers * New Avengers * Power Platoon * Think Tanks Conversations. * Nick Fury (minor) * Crimson Dynamo * Jarvis (minor) * Black Widow (minor) * Deathbird (minor) * Dark Captain America and Dark Colossus * Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:New Avengers Category:Secret Avengers Category:Pro-Registration Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Avengers Category:Engineers Category:Pilots